moternmediafandomcom-20200214-history
(603) 644-0048
]] '(603) 644-0048''' is Matt Farley's phone number. Notably, Farley has sung his phone number in many of his novelty songs, or placed it on film credits, encouraging people to call or text him. And many people have done so. Songs containing Matt Farley's phone number in his lyrics Is is possible to compile a list of all these songs? Many would say no, but then again, who thought one individual could write 20,000 amazing songs. If you find a phone number song that isn't on this very incomplete list, add it! *2006: "Red Arrow Diner" by Moes Haven on September: In Manchvegas *2007: "Amy Poehler" by Papa Razzi and the Photogs on Dream Girls. This is track 2 of the first Papa Razzi album. *2007: "CD Baby" by Moes Haven on If Not Us, Who? *2007: "Andy Rooney (Three Minutes Each Week)", "Stephen King, Please Watch Freaky Farley", "Lorne Michaels, Please Hire Me", "Keira Knightley, I Wanna Be Your Boyfriend", and "Britney Spears, Let's Make a Record Together" by Papa Razzi and the Photogs on Papa Razzi and the Photogs Get Political *2008: "Joy Behar, Be My Cougar" by Papa Razzi and the Photogs on Dream Girls, Vol. 2 *2009: "Sandra Bullock, Would You Like To Go On A Date With Me" by Papa Razzi and the Photogs on Famous People *2009: "Joel Stein is a Talented and Funny Journalist" by Papa Razzi and the Photogs on Celebrities! *2010: "Marci Called Me", "Shaun White", "Papa Razzi and the Photogs", "Ira Glass, Do a Segment of our Show About Me, Please", "Joel Stein Bought the Song I Wrote About Him!", and "Andy Samberg, You are So Funny. Will you be my friend?" by Papa Razzi and the Photogs, all on Fame is Awesome!. "Andy Samberg, You are So Funny. Will you be my friend?" also appears in Local Legends (2013) as an example phone number song. *2010: "A Song for Stephanie, Addie and Alli from Minnesota (Thanks For Calling!)" by Papa Razzi and the Photogs on Songs About Famous People (Who Didn’t Ask Me to Write About Them) *2011: "My Fans Call Me on the Phone a Lot" by Papa Razzi and the Photogs in Papa Razzi Gets Introspective, Shares His Worldview, and Offers Advice *2011: "Seth Rogen, You Are a Brilliant Funny Man" and ""Patton Oswalt, You Should Make Fun of My Movie, Freaky Farley, On Stage" by Papa Razzi and the Photogs on Songs About Comedians: Comedy People Are Interesting and Funny *2012: "Tina and Pat, Why Can't We Be Friends?" by Papa Razzi and the Photogs on The Maniac Genius Piano Song Person Again *2012: "Brett Martin, You a Nice Man, Yes" by Papa Razzi and the Photogs on The Life of This Legendary American Music Man is Quite Good, Yes *2012: "Call Me, Maybe (No Pressure)" by The Passionate and Objective Jokerfan'' on Nice Man Sings Song for the People Songs Yes Now Cover Up! *2012: "Shenae Grimes, You Are Very Cute, Uh Huh!", "Jessica Stroup Is an Actress With Great Skills", "Song for Jessica Lange", and "Sam from New Mexico" by Papa Razzi and the Photogs by ''This Man Sings Songs That the People Long For *2013: "Onion A/V Undercover, You Guys Are Great!" by The Passionate and Objective Jokerfan on Songs, Singers, Goats, Writers, Critics... All Sorts of Stuff *2013: "Song for Great Man Named Matt Ashworth" by Papa Razzi and the Photogs on Celebrity People Are the Better People Yes True *2013: "The Passionate & Objective Jokerfan is Amazing" by The Passionate and Objective Jokerfan on People Who Like These Songs Are Correct *2014: "I Sing My Phone Number in Lots of My Songs" by The Passionate and Objective Jokerfan on Intensely Personal Songs *2014: "(My Chipmunk Is A) Dramatic Chipmunk" by The Passionate and Objective Jokerfan on Not Sure What to Make of This *2014: "The Back Song (Pat Me On the Back)" by The Very Nice Interesting Singer Man on This Is the Body Parts Album *2014: "Making Reservations for Dinner" by The Very Nice Interesting Singer Man on Stuff That Happens *2015: "Dan Cronin Is One of the Funniest Entirely" and "Verified Song About Joe Randazzo, Best Man! Funny!" by Papa Razzi and the Photogs on I Don’t Know Why I Do This *2017: "Optimism (I'm Optimistic)" by The Very Nice Interesting Singer Man on Emotions *2018: "Elon Musk Is a Genius and a Nice Guy Too!", "Sierra Furtado Is Wonderful", "Bess Kalib! Oh Yeah!", and "Cate Blanchett Deserves a Great Song Like This" by Papa Razzi and the Photogs on This Album Is Pretty Good *2019: "Timothee Chalamet Is Adored by All People Because He's Great" by Papa Razzi and the Photogs on More Famous Songs Always for People *2019: "Coby Cotton is a Perfect Dude!", "You, Liev Schreiber, Are a Nice Guy," and "Dan Ozzi is the Last Real Rock Critic" by Papa Razzi and the Photogs on I Will Never Stop Singing About Celebrities Because It Is My Calling in Life Category:Matt Farley